


Dos almas nadando en una pecera

by Supermonstrum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Drama, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Reaper76 Week, Romance, Smut, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: Año tras año, en el mismo lado o enfrentados, en el mejor momento, cerca del final, no importa. Al final, siempre terminan encontrándose. (Compilado de la semana Reaper76)





	1. Cabitos de vela

**Author's Note:**

> **Ene. 15 - “Como éramos” - Historia/Decadencia**  
>  Ene. 16 - “En sus zapatos” - Intercambio de rol/cuerpo  
> Ene. 17 - “Detrás tuyo” - Confianza/Traición  
> Ene. 18 - “Vacaciones” - Vacación/Tiempo libre  
> Ene. 19 - “Sobre las ondas sonoras” - Voz/Música  
> Ene. 20 - “En otra vida” - Universo/Cronología alternativos  
> Ene. 21 - “Cúbreme” - Comfort/Fluff
> 
> Un abrazo enorme a [nicorys](http://nikorys.tumblr.com/) que estuvo delirando conmigo, gracias a [usudamit](http://puraruraru.tumblr.com/) por decir que podía hacer esto, y también a mi beta-reader Aome que siempre hace la diferencia.

Nunca se sabe cuándo empiezan estas cosas exactamente, sólo se es consciente de ellas en el momento en que ya están pasando. Por ejemplo, las velas que ponía en el altar de muertos cuando era niño: blancas y nuevas, luego salía unas horas al cementerio con su familia y al volver encontraba sólo cabitos. Salvo que se quedara contemplándolas fijamente, Gabriel no hubiese podido ver cómo se consumían porque siempre había mucho que hacer el día de muertos, ¿qué importaba ver una vela acabándose?

—Hoy somos un cabito, ¿verdad? —dice en voz muy baja mientras pasa los dedos por la línea de la columna de esa espalda ancha y blanca. La conoce de memoria, su textura, cada cicatriz y lunar oculto. La ha visto tantas veces que, cuando les tocaban misiones separadas y lo extrañaba, bastaba con evocarla al cerrar los ojos.

Debería estar durmiendo al igual que Jack. Debería tener todo listo para reunirse mañana con los demás. Debería dejar de acariciarlo, pero no puede. Aunque no lo diga, aunque no clarifique bien la idea ni siquiera dentro de su cabeza —porque entonces sería definitivamente real—, Gabriel sabe que esta ya es su última vez.

Hacer el amor siempre es una buena de manera de reconciliarse: ambos son muy orgullosos para decir «Lo lamento». Casi siempre se arreglaron con ese pacto implícito: buscarse en silencio porque luego, por alguna razón, en la seguridad de los brazos del otro, ya no era tan difícil pedir disculpas. Amanecían renacidos y sus deseos por el otro se renovaban.

Hoy. Ahora. Es diferente.

Ya era diferente, pero no lo había notado.

Jack estaba menos presente para Gabriel, física y sentimentalmente. Sus tareas habían cambiado desde que lo ascendieron a primer comandante oficial. Y no tenía tiempo para darse cuenta de algunas obviedades o quizá no quería verlas.

_Crees demasiado en esta manzana que está pudriéndose desde adentro, boyscout._

Las caricias cesan. La luz del sol empieza a aparecer por la ventana del dormitorio y Gabriel se desprende de la cama de Jack lentamente, se viste silencioso como si estuviera en una misión de alto riesgo. Jack sigue durmiendo, tiene la boca apenas entreabierta y sobre su mentón, siempre impecablemente rasurado, corre un hilo de saliva. Por un momento Gabriel se siente culpable, el ser más horrible del planeta, pero no se deja engañar.

Sabe. _Sabe que Jack también sabe_. Cuando en medio del vaivén, sus ojos azules brillaron con un temor animal a lo terrible pero conocido, las manos le temblaron y se hundieron sobre sus hombros como garras de buitre. Se aferraron a esa última vez, queriendo prolongarla eternamente, obligándolo a quedarse en su interior.

Y Gabriel no le dijo nada, ahogó un quejido y continuó hasta llegar al clímax, aunque ya no importaban del todo el calor de los cuerpos ni los gemidos que inundaban la habitación —además se hablaron tan poco—, sólo se miraron fijamente, el uno al otro.

En realidad, miraban hacia una misma dirección.

¿Empezó cuando ascendieron a Jack?, ¿cuando no necesitaron verse tanto como antes?, ¿cuando las ideas ya no eran compartidas y terminaban sin hablarse?

Siempre hay mucho que hacer para detenerse a ver la vela consumiéndose.

—Jack… —murmura, dejando un beso sobre su cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Lo que se reveló ante ambos aquella noche, mientras hacían el amor, fue eso que Gabriel encontraba desilusionado cuando niño, luego de estar fuera varias horas: cabitos de vela, de lo que alguna vez sostuvo un fuego luminoso y fuerte.

Dejarían de disfrutar la compañía el uno del otro, se desafiarían a menudo, pensarían distinto y sería eso más importante que todo lo que se haya vivido; ninguno renunciaría a su convicción, el deseo de ver al otro moriría. Así, poco a poco…

Y ni cabito quedaría esta vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta el final :)


	2. El único lugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ene. 15 - “Como éramos” - Historia/Decadencia  
>  **Ene. 16 - “En sus zapatos” - Intercambio de rol/cuerpo**  
>  Ene. 17 - “Detrás tuyo” - Confianza/Traición  
> Ene. 18 - “Vacaciones” - Vacación/Tiempo libre  
> Ene. 19 - “Sobre las ondas sonoras” - Voz/Música  
> Ene. 20 - “En otra vida” - Universo/Cronología alternativos  
> Ene. 21 - “Cúbreme” - Comfort/Fluff

Cuando sus ojos se cerraron, volvió a sentir aquel dolor en el cuerpo. No tenía idea de cuántas horas llevaba sin dormir ni de cuántas más podría resistir. Ana todavía no había conseguido localizarlo y el sueño poco a poco iba borrando cualquier rastro de esperanza de poder salir con vida.

Al menos iba a irse sin decirles una sola palabra a esos hijos de puta.

—¿No vas hablar, Reyes?

Pero sería la primera vez que faltaba a su cita.

Estaba seguro de que pasaron más de veinticuatro horas. Debería estar arreglándose en su dormitorio, acordando con Ana a qué hora se encontrarían, aunque Gabriel siempre iba media hora antes para estar a solas, para que ella no lo oyera si en algún momento, presa de la nostalgia, le dedicaba un par de palabras a la lápida de Jack.

La última misión durante la Crisis Ómnica le trajo el ascenso más importante de su vida: primer comandante oficial. Pero también se llevó a la persona que más amaba.

 _«O yo lo dejé ir»_ , pensaba siempre que se lo recordaba. Armaba todos los escenarios posibles en los que pudo haberlo salvado, despertaba a media noche con el cuerpo empapado en sudor frío y luego improvisaba una plegaria a la Virgen de Guadalupe —más como una costumbre arraigada a su infancia, que como una cuestión de la fe católica— para que Jack descansara en paz, estuviera donde estuviera ahora.

—Todavía no es hora de dormir —canturreó la voz al otro lado.

Ni siquiera podía ver a sus agresores, pero estaba seguro de que ellos lo conocían a él, de que en el fondo todos formaban parte de ese mito que se negó a creer por años hasta ahora: Blackwatch.

Se esforzó por no reír. Mordido por la bestia para la que estuvo trabajando y la que le entregó años de su vida. Sabía que Overwatch no tenía las manos limpias del todo, o al menos luego de la Crisis Ómnica, pero Jamás se imaginó que existía un subgrupo específicamente entrenado para operar violando todos los derechos habidos.

—¿Con quién más has hablado de nosotros, Reyes?

—Si ustedes no lo saben, no están haciendo bien su trabajo —respondió con la boca reseca y el golpe que recibió a cambio casi hizo que se atragantara con su propia sangre.

Iba a morir allí, amarrado a una silla, hundido en la corrupción de su propia organización. No tenía miedo, eso lo había dejado atrás hacía años. El dolor que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo iba más allá de los golpes recibidos, las horas sin dormir, la sed insufrible y los músculos agarrotados por estar siempre en la misma posición. El dolor que sentía era por no poder refugiarse una última vez en la fotografía que guardaba en su dormitorio.

Otro golpe que no pudo ver, un pedazo de diente roto que tuvo que tragar y el sueño, siempre el maldito sueño.

—Vamos desde el principio, Reyes: ¿quién te dijo qué-

Calló de repente, como si algo acabara de interrumpir e impusiera silencio. La habitación comenzó a ponerse fría y Gabriel oyó un extraño sonido de pasos.

—Tenemos… —titubeó uno de los hombres— tenemos al tipo, señor. Estamos trabajando para… que hable. —Estaba nervioso.

—Yo me haré cargo. Retírense ahora —ordenó la voz del recién llegado.

«Ahora sí, se terminó», pensó, y antes de quedarse dormido, le quitaron el saco negro de la cabeza y lo vio: los ojos de un azul pálido, la piel grisácea y mortecina, el mismo peinado ligeramente desordenado pero con el cabello blanco, los labios que conocía finos, resecos y agrietados.

«Ya debo haber muerto.»

* * *

El último recuerdo que tenía del «momento anterior» era la espalda de Gabriel alejándose en cámara lenta mientras él trataba de seguirle el paso, asegurando la retaguardia, como siempre lo había hecho. Luego de eso, nada más sólo voces, fuertes luces que le impedían tener los ojos abiertos demasiado tiempo, un grito, quizá la doctora Ziegler.

—¿Tuviste que ser tú quien empezara a meter las narices donde no debe, Gabriel?

_Morrison, usted ya no tiene lugar en nuestra sociedad, no en su estado._

_Lo… Lo comprendo._

_La doctora Ziegler ha hecho un trabajo jamás antes visto, pero eso no cambia los hechos._

_Lo comprendo._

_Aún así, Overwatch reconoce sus años de servicio y sus habilidades, existe un espacio en el que puede continuar su labor._

_Lo comprendo…_

—¿Jack? Pero… tú no puedes…

Todos los días repetían las mismas palabras y Jack las comprendía, sin darse cuenta, de formas diferentes. Internalizaba una realidad que iban fabricando poco a poco pero que estaba apoyada por una innegable realidad: ya no era humano.

—Puedo. Tú mismo me estás viendo, Gabriel.

No era ninguna desventaja para Jack desatar a su prisionero, si apenas podía coordinar sus movimientos presa de horas sin dormir ni agua. Gabriel aún lo observaba con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y algo más. Algo que no era miedo.

Tal vez… ¿pena? No, aún recordaba con claridad las emociones de Gabriel y cómo se manifestaban mediante sus expresiones. Lo que veía en sus ojos cansados era nostalgia, y Jack hubiese preferido rencor o terror, algo que hiciera su tarea de «mantener el orden» más fácil.

Una risa ronca lo arrancó de sus pensamientos, al principio creyó que la había imaginado hasta que vio los labios de Gabriel curvados.

—¿Ya has enloquecido? —preguntó Jack confundido por primera vez en años.

—No, creo que todavía no, Jack —respondió y dejó escapar un suspiro casi muerto.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Gabriel se levantó de la silla. Jack no se inmutó y se limitó a ver cómo daba un par de pasos hacia él, desarmado y sin energía para dar siquiera un golpe. Debería sentirse conforme, el espía había sido capturado y Blackwatch podría seguir haciéndose cargo de ese trabajo sucio pero necesario para conseguir paz. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo estaba?

—Creí que…

Gabriel dejó caer su peso sobre él, aferrándose a sus hombros para sostenerse.

_«¿Qué?, ¿qué demonios creías, Gabe?»_

Gabe, así era como le decía y le gustaba como sonaba.

_Usted ya no tiene lugar en nuestra sociedad, no en su estado._

—… que moriría sin volverte a ver. _Mi pinche gringo_ , más vale que hagas tu trabajo ahora mismo o yo te buscaré a ti.

_«Tal vez no en la sociedad, pero…»_

—Mira lo que te han hecho. Me voy a encargar de destruir todo esto y cuando termine, me haré cargo de ti —murmuró Gabriel.

Ya no estaba seguro de nada de lo que había hecho, sólo podía escuchar claramente la única orden que su cerebro repetía.

—Hazlo y luego, búscame y destrúyeme, aunque no sé si lo haré fácil, Gabe —lo desafió y apoyó una de sus grisáceas manos detrás de la nuca de Gabriel para atraerlo y juntar sus labios en un beso helado, como si a través de eso, Jack pudiera absorber una pizca de humanidad. El cuerpo de Gabriel se estremeció con violencia, pero el beso fue correspondido antes de que quedara inconsciente.

Jack se apartó y cerró los ojos.

Hubiese tenido un lugar con él, sin importar su estado, pero era tan tarde…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


	3. Amorcito corazón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ene. 15 - “Como éramos” - Historia/Decadencia  
> Ene. 16 - “En sus zapatos” - Intercambio de rol/cuerpo  
> Ene. 17 - “Detrás tuyo” - Confianza/Traición  
> Ene. 18 - “Vacaciones” - Vacación/Tiempo libre  
>  **Ene. 19 - “Sobre las ondas sonoras” - Voz/Música**  
>  Ene. 20 - “En otra vida” - Universo/Cronología alternativos  
> Ene. 21 - “Cúbreme” - Comfort/Fluff
> 
> [Amorcito corazón](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lozJHG7DW2w) versión de Los Panchos

_Amorcito corazón  
yo tengo tentación de un beso_

Cuando era más joven, amaba escuchar a Gabriel hablando español. Conservaba un acento tan nativo como cuando hablaba inglés, podía pasearse tranquilamente entre ambos mudos, lo cual le le daba también una visión cultural más amplia. Jack había tratado de aprender algunas palabras o mejorar su pronunciación, y aunque sólo consiguió cambiar el «Gueibriel» por «Gabriel», por lo menos podía hacerlo reír.

_que se brinda en el calor  
de nuestro gran amor, mi amor_

Detrás de la máscara, de su voz que había cambiado un poco, incluso de su cuerpo que ya no parecía del todo humano, Jack sabía que Reaper era Gabriel. Su voz se lo confirmaba, la tonada, los hábiles dedos rasgueando una guitarra. Estaba cantando esa canción que le había dedicado hacía mucho, cuando vacacionaron en Indiana.

_—La pasaban en la radio y mi madre se ponía a cantar también._

Se preguntó si ahora Gabriel cantaba evocando los mismos recuerdos que él, o si la balada sólo era otro fantasma de la memoria que invocaba por inercia, de esas pocas cosas que lo conectaba con su yo _vivo_. Jack ya había olvidado de qué trataba la letra, pero tenía la melodía marcada en lo más profundo de su ser. Le gustaría poder levantarse y mirarlo, a pesar de que pareciera una criatura del inframundo, no le importaba.

Pero no podía.

 _Yo quiero ser un solo ser_  
_un ser contigo_  
_te quiero ver en el querer_  
_para soñar_

Su cuerpo se retorció sobre el catre y hundió los dedos temblorosos sobre sus ojos cerrados. Gabriel siguió cantando, siempre de forma suave y afinada, pero levantó apenas la cabeza para observarlo, cosa que Jack no podría saber. Jamás volvería a ver qué hacía o dejaba de hacer. La trampa venenosa de Amélie le había causado una ceguera dolorosa e irreversible, y ahora, prisionero de Talon, estaba encerrado en una habitación al cuidado de Gabriel.

De a ratos los ojos le ardían y el hecho de que abrirlos no hiciera diferencia, lo desesperaba. Siempre había creído que los ciegos veían todo oscuro, pero estaba equivocado: percibía fragmentos de luz, coloridos y cambiantes que nunca cesaban y acababan por marearlo.

 _En la dulce sensación_  
_de un beso mordelón quisiera_  
_amorcito corazón_  
_decirte mi pasión por ti_

Se aferraba al sonido de su voz, como si fuera lo único que pudiera mantenerlo con vida —¿y qué clase de vida le esperaba ahora en el caso de que Talon no lo asesinara?—. Se sentía tan patético y avergonzado de vivir con pseudo-síndrome de Estocolmo. «Él tiene la culpa. Si no sucedía esto, él te hubiese matado sin dudarlo», se repetía una y otra vez, como una oración en la mañana y en las noches, desde que Talon lo llevó a su cuartel temporal.

_Compañeros en el bien y el mal  
ni los años nos podrán pesar_

Escuchó cómo Gabriel se ponía de pie. Aunque se movía casi como un fantasma, el sonido era la única guía de Jack para percibir el mundo y estaba atento a todos. Los sonidos de la guitarra no cesaron y cuanto más cerca los sentía, más temblaba su cuerpo. «¿Qué quieres?», preguntó para sus adentros.

«¿Qué pretendes haciendo todo eso?»

Esa pregunta parecía haberla hecho otra persona. Otro Jack, uno más joven, enterrado bajo recuerdos que no quería evocar, que lo volvían débil. Un Jack de veinte años, vistiendo orgullosamente su uniforme y posando al lado de Gabriel Reyes para que un compañero les tomara una fotografía. Aquella balada lo había despertado.

Y se sentía tan vulnerable.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero eso no evitó que llorara acompañado siempre por la guitarra, por la voz que todavía seguía siendo la más hermosa que había escuchando. Ni siquiera podría verlo directo a los ojos cuando tuviera el cañón del arma sobre su frente. Sentía impotencia, debería levantarse y luchar, hacerle las cosas más difíciles y morir como un soldado de pie. Sin embargo, estaba allí, temblando sobre un catre con el sudor helado recorriendo su cuerpo herido, disfrutando con un placer nostálgico y sadomasoquista de aquel acto que en otro contexto había sido una muestra de cariño.

«Cántala de nuevo, Gabriel», solía pedir cuando quedaban a solas, y Gabriel cumplía sonriendo.

Jack dejó escapar un gemido ahogado al tratar de incorporarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y las luminiscencias parecían una exhibición opaca de fuegos pirotécnicos que lo confundían más.

La música cesó de repente y su cuerpo quedó paralizado mientras unas manos resecas y heladas lo tomaban de las mejillas. La máscara de hueso se apoyó sobre su frente y pese a no verlos, sabía que detrás de ella unos ojos color café se clavaban sobre él.

«¿Qué es lo que quieres?»

Y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir cualquiera cosa, la balada terminó.

_amorcito corazón  
serás mi amor._

Y por primera vez en años, Jack volvió a recibir un beso del hombre con la voz más hermosa de todas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


	4. Verano en Indiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ene. 15 - “Como éramos” - Historia/Decadencia  
> Ene. 16 - “En sus zapatos” - Intercambio de rol/cuerpo  
> Ene. 17 - “Detrás tuyo” - Confianza/Traición  
>  **Ene. 18 - “Vacaciones” - Vacación/Tiempo libre**  
>  Ene. 19 - “Sobre las ondas sonoras” - Voz/Música  
> Ene. 20 - “En otra vida” - Universo/Cronología alternativos  
> Ene. 21 - “Cúbreme” - Comfort/Fluff
> 
> Saludito a mi [usudamit](http://puraruraru.tumblr.com/), que desde hace tres años hace mis veranos diferentes. Te adoro mucho muchito.

_«Voy descubriendo a diario, convenciéndome_  
_de que estás junto a mí, de que es posible  
_ _y cierto»_

Rubén Bonifaz Nuño, «Centímetro a centímetro»

 

Debe ser la primera vez que puede oír ese tipo de silencio que sólo se interrumpe por el canto de los grillos y el sonido de algún auto que pasa por la carretera a lo lejos. De repente, Los Ángeles le parece un collage de bullicio, demasiado lejano física y psíquicamente, porque antes de marcharse para entrar al ejército, Gabriel era otra persona.

La zona rural de Indiana es de diferentes verdes que se extienden hasta el infinito, entre cada casa hay bastante espacio y la carretera es lo único que conecta a las personas con la vida de la ciudad. El cielo es de un azul claro, apenas ocupado por alguna nube que parece que puedes ahuyentar dando un soplido. Sencillo, vital y hermoso.

Como Jack.

Desde que el autobús se retrasó y un vecino de la familia Morrison que pasaba por allí se ofreció a acercarlos en su camioneta, Gabriel sintió que entraba a un pequeño mundo paralelo protegido por sólidas paredes de maizal. Si bien Jack le había comentado que era hijo de un matrimonio de granjeros de Indiana, nunca se detuvo a imaginar cómo era su vida allí. Estaba acostumbrado a ver un soldado obediente como un perro, leal a su escuadrón y, pese a los primeros roces y diferencias, a él, su líder.

—Gabriel —le llama, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Gabriel, ten.

Gira la cabeza hacia él y sus ojos chocan con un gran vaso lleno de limonada. Se acuerda de que tenía sed y Jack había bajado a la cocina para preparar algo.

—Gracias, _boy scout._ —Bebe casi la mitad. ¿Todos tendrían vasos tan grandes allí? La limonada está helada, ni muy dulce ni muy agria. Vaya, no hubiera imaginado que Jack tenía talento para eso—. Está perfecta.

—Bien —responde de buen humor y se sienta a su lado, bebiendo de su vaso—. ¿Ya has empezado a aburrirte?

—¿Eh? No, claro que no. La verdad es que nunca había estado en un lugar así, lo he visto en el noticiero o en las películas, pero es diferente cuando estás realmente aquí.

Una brisa fresca pasa por el porche de la casa de la familia Morrison, Gabriel observa los cabellos rubios y ligeramente desordenados de Jack moverse. No puede evitar reparar en detalles que en otras circunstancias le habrían parecido insignificantes. Se siente cursi y no sólo por culpa del campo.

—Pensé que no ibas a querer venir, que preferirías pasar las vacaciones en Los Ángeles.

—¿Entonces por qué me has invitado?

—Ah… —En seguida se concentra en dar un par de tragos más antes de responder. Gabriel arquea las cejas, sonriendo porque acaba de pillarlo, cosa que no es muy difícil e incluso le divierte. —Quise arriesgarme y tuve suerte, ¿no? Estás aquí.

—Sí, estoy aquí —afirma en voz baja e inclina lentamente el cuerpo, acercándose a Jack para dejar un beso sobre su cuello. Jack se estremece apenas y fija la vista sobre sus propios pies descalzos; Gabriel guarda silencio sin mover un sólo músculo, pero se siente en el aire la expectativa. Al final, Jack acaba imitando el mismo movimiento, pero deja un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios del otro.

Sus bocas sólo se habían juntado una sola vez, de noche, luego de beber un café mal preparado. Ninguno había podido dormir y cuando se encontraron, conversaron hasta las cinco de la mañana. Fue de ese tipo de charlas que por alguna razón terminan en temas íntimos, en las que uno se abre y cede misteriosamente. Antes de que cada uno regresara a la cama, Jack quiso hacer gala de su pronunciación en español:

_—Nos vemos, Gabrielito._

Tal vez quiso molestarlo, como hacían a veces, pero el efecto que produjo en _Gabrielito_ fue inesperado para ambos, pues éste tomó a Jack por el brazo, tirando apenas para que su cuerpo quedara pegado al suyo, y bastó con inclinar la cabeza para sorber cuidadosamente su labio inferior.

La mejor parte: Jack no lo había rechazado.

* * *

A las ocho de la mañana, la madre de Jack sube para avisarles que el desayuno está listo. Dormir ese par de horas extra resulta extraño luego de la rutina militar que los tenía levantados desde antes de las seis. A pesar de estar de vacaciones, ambos no pueden evitar tender sus camas, incluso antes de ir al baño.

Hoy es el primer día que se levantan antes. La casa está vacía y ellos, solos.

—¿Sabes cocinar, Jack? —pregunta Gabriel con tono juguetón mientras lo mira frente a la cocina, rompiendo los huevos, los cuales habían tomado la mañana anterior del gallinero, sobre el sartén.

—Tengo que saber, aquí no hay un Dunkin Donuts a menos de una hora de viaje —responde y agrega unas tiras de tocino—. Si no te lo haces, no lo tienes. Siéntate a la mesa, ¿sí? En un momento termino y lo sirvo.

Es un desayuno abundante, varias cosas se hicieron allí mismo, como los huevos, los panecillos, la mermelada de manzana, la leche para acompañar el café, el jugo exprimido. Los sabores también son extraños y nuevos, un poco amargos por ausencia de azúcares y conservantes. Ambos se dan el gusto de comer sin prisas y en abundancia. Todo el tiempo comparan la vida en el cuartel con la que están viviendo ahora y se ríen, se quejan, se relajan.

De repente todo tiene un sentido diferente y más claro. Jack es un soldado demasiado apegado a las reglas, simplifica las cosas y lo que ha conseguido lo enorgullece tanto a él como a sus padres, por eso es que sobre la mesita de la sala hay enmarcada una foto suya vistiendo su uniforme. Seguro estuvo asustado varias veces durante su primer año, el trato nunca es justo para los cabos, pero lo soportó al igual que lo había hecho Gabriel.

Ahora que lo ve comerse un bollo de pan untado con manteca, comprende su forma de ser, lo encuentra maravilloso y bello. Lo ama, lo amaba desde antes, cuando fruncía el ceño irritado y lo obedecía, cuando tenía que callar porque él era su superior, cuando trataba de pronunciar su nombre en español.

—Antes hacía unos buenos bollos de pan, pero desde que entré al servicio militar, perdí la práctica —cuenta mientras termina el café.

—Si no vuelves a tratar, no lo sabrás, Jack —responde mirándole de reojo—. ¿Qué hace la gente de aquí en el verano?

—Pues siempre hay trabajo que hacer. Si no escuchamos la radio, visitamos a algún vecino, luego llega la hora de las cosechas, ahí es cuando extrañas el no tener nada que hacer. Cuando hace mucho calor me baño en un lago que hay por aquí.

—¿No me lo vas a enseñar?

—Sí… sólo que no me imaginé que tú querrías…

—Escucha, Jack —Gabriel se aclara la garganta—, aquí no soy tu superior. Si acepté venir es para conocer, no para que me tengas encerrado toda la semana, ¿está claro?

Jack se encoge de hombros y sonríe apenas.

—Te llevaré entonces. Esperemos un par de horas luego de comer.

Al final no van. Los padres de Jack llegan y se da una charla animada y cálida. Gabriel nota que Jack se siente orgulloso de tenerlo allí, en su hogar, de que él les cuente a sus padres anécdotas militares, de que sus padres lo acepten como si fuera de la familia. Hace tiempo que Gabriel no se siente tan cómodo en un lugar lejos de casa, lejos del ejército en el que tuvo que construir su zona de confort.

El señor Morrison le pregunta por su vida en Los Ángeles, le cuenta cómo se crío él y también habla sobre el respeto y admiración que le generan los militares; él quiso formar parte de la marina pero no tuvo quién lo ayudara con los exámenes de admisión. La señora Morrison prefiere hablar de Jack, de las cosas que hacía de niño, de lo orgullosa que estaba de tenerlo y de que se hiciera tan cercano a un muchacho igual de bueno que él. A Gabriel le llama la atención que ella no le haya dicho «amigo», pero prefirió no preguntar, las madres a veces prefieren creer que los demás no saben que ellas saben.

—Al principio sólo se quejaba, luego fue cambiando de opinión acerca de usted, Gabriel —comenta ella mientras termina la masa para el pastel de pollo que está cocinando—. Ni el mismo Jack se dio cuenta de eso.

—No me diga —dice Gabriel mirando a Jack de reojo—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí entonces?

—Pero eso está claro: se dio cuenta del tipo de hombre que es. Nosotros queríamos conocerlo también, y desde que entró al ejército que Jack no se queda más de dos días aquí.

Jack se encoge de hombros y sus mejillas se ruborizan apenas. Gabriel sonríe y finge que no acaba de verlo, pero cuando quedan a solas unos minutos, susurra cerca de su nuca:

—¿Qué clase de tipo soy, Jack?

Creyó que no respondería, pero a veces Jack hace algún movimiento que Gabriel no puede predecir:

—El tipo que saldrá esta noche de paseo, señor Reyes.

—De acuerdo, _boy scout_ , tú eres el que manda aquí.

* * *

Son pasadas las doce de la noche. Todos se encuentran descansando, fatigados porque en verano se cosecha el maíz y el trabajo recién está empezando, salvo para los muchachos que gozan de su semana de vacaciones por el día de la bandera.

Jack se escabulle silencioso al cuarto de Gabriel para recordarle de su excursión nocturna. Por supuesto que Gabriel lo estaba esperando preparado. Salen deslizándose por el tronco del manzano que está a pocos metros de la ventana del cuarto de huéspedes. Jack busca un farol en el cobertizo, se ve inquieto, como un cachorro ansioso de dar su primer gran paseo.

Caminan por un sendero que parte detrás de la casa de los Morrison pero luego de unos minutos cambian el rumbo.

—Es para llegar más rápido —aclara Jack y se detiene frente al gran maizal—. Si vamos por el camino común, tardaremos como una hora y media.

—Sólo no te vayas a perder.

Se adentran. Jack se mueve como si las plantas no estuvieran ahí y siguiera un camino que sólo él puede ver. En cambio Gabriel se siente, por primera vez en años, desorientado. Sólo cuentan con la luz del pequeño farol que carga Jack y con el cielo despejado, plagado de estrellas que en la ciudad apenas pueden distinguirse de las luces de tantos carteles y edificios.

—¿Qué sucede que caminas tan lento, Reyes? —pregunta con tono juguetón—. Vamos, soldado, apresure la marcha —ordena y deja escapar una risita mientras empieza a trotar.

Gabriel frunce apenas el ceño y le sigue, lo último que quiere es perderse en aquel inmenso maizal en medio de la noche.

De nuevo lo invade la sensación de estar en un lugar apartado del mundo, un lugar hermoso e incorruptible, y ya no sólo por tratarse del campo. Ahora que ve la espalda de Jack, sus pies descalzos y su cabello despeinado por la ligera brisa nocturna, Gabriel descubre que Jack Morrison es el lugar en sí.

 _Te amo, Jack_.

Lo piensa en español y su cuerpo se estremece, no se da cuenta de que está corriendo más rápido hasta que choca contra Jack y ambos caen sobre la tierra. Jack se apoya sobre los brazos para levantarse, pero el cuerpo de Gabriel no sale de encima suyo, se mueve algo inquieto y lentamente va cediendo hasta quedarse quieto.

Los grillos, el viento acariciando el maizal, las respiraciones de ambos, el calor que de a poco va extendiéndose a todo el cuerpo. Aunque Gabriel quiere decir y hacer todo lo que no sabía que quería hacer desde hace tiempo, prefiere esperar a Jack haga el primer movimiento, ya sea rechazarlo o seguirle la corriente.

—¿Qué haces, Gabe? —pregunta en un murmullo.

Puede sentir que el cuerpo de Jack está tenso, como si tuviera de miedo de moverse. Duda, invadido por una fuerte ola de pánico, de que ambos estén pensando o sintiendo lo mismo.  El labio inferior le tiembla pero se recompone en seguida, orgulloso, acostumbrado a mostrarse invulnerable. Rueda para quedar recostado al lado de Jack, quien no mueve un solo músculo durante varios minutos que se vuelven eternos.

_Te amo, pinche gringo. Si yo me di cuenta, tú también puedes, maldita sea._

Gabriel lo escucha respirar profundamente y ahora sí, se gira para quedar frente a él. Sus ojos azules mirándolo fijo, todavía no puede descifrar qué es lo que quieren decir, se pregunta también si alguna vez Jack había estado con alguien, de hecho si lo estuvo jamás se lo había contado y ahora que lo observaba parecía un adolescente que moría de ganas y a la vez estaba aterrado por quitarse la ropa interior por primera vez frente a su amante.

—Hago lo que estás viendo que hago, Jack —responde en un susurro cariñoso y apoya una mano sobre su mejilla blanca que empieza a teñirse de un tenue color rojizo.

El rostro de Jack era muy expresivo, sobre todo durante su primer año en el ejército. Gabriel lo molestaba a veces, ordenándole que pusiera buena cara, para el segundo, había aprendido a ponerse aquella máscara firme y seria, la que los superior quieren ver.  Ahora es como antes: cada músculo, cada reacción, lo delatan, pero Gabriel no piensa hacer el primer movimiento y se lo aclara a con la mirada.

—Lo sé…

Acerca el rostro hacia el suyo. Los labios de Jack son finos, su piel apenas se tostó un poco por los días de sol; físicamente es el estereotipo más obvio de gringo que hubiera visto, ese que algunos de sus familiares criticaban en voz alta cuando se reunían, ese estereotipo que desprecia todo lo que no es americano, sobre todo a los mexicanos. Gabriel siempre trató de salir de ese juego y lo ha hecho muy bien, porque ahí estaba: sintiendo como Jack roza sus labios con los de él. Se mueve de forma torpe, ni siquiera sabe cómo dar un beso y Gabriel trata de no reír o lo espantaría, se deja hacer y Jack sorbió su labio inferior, su cuerpo continua petrificado y tiene los ojos cerrados, lo único que se mueve en él son sus labios y su corazón que palpita con fuerza.

El beso termina cuando se separan para tomar aire. Jack deja escapar un jadeo suave y levanta una mano para acariciarle la cabeza.

—¿En qué piensas? —le pregunta en un susurro.

Es una pregunta extraña porque la respuesta también lo es. De repente recuerda momentos de su infancia: las primeras veces que su padre le enseñó a tocar la guitarra, el sabor del pan de muertos, los boleros que a su madre le gustaba que pasaran por la radio, un libro de poesía en español que encontró revisando cajas viejas. Era un compilado de varios poetas latinoamericanos y cuando lo leyó, se puso a pensar en qué diferente sonaban las cosas en ese idioma que también le pertenecía, había algo más de profundidad, variada cantidad de sílabas, era una forma distinta de expresarse y le había gustado.

En eso piensa.

Gabriel lo mira fijamente y Jack se ruboriza tratando de sostenerle la mirada.

— _Centímetro a centímetro_ —murmura pasando los dedos por la mejilla de Jack, sintiendo como reprime los temblores que le provoca aquel contacto sencillo pero íntimo—, _piel, cabello_ …

Sólo recuerda las primeras líneas y se sorprende de poder hacerlo.

_«… ternura, olor, palabra…»_

—Gabriel… —titubea Jack, su pecho baja y sube, su sexo se pone tieso y apenas se han tocado. Gabriel sonríe antes de acabar el verso.

—… _mi amor te va tocando._

—No entiendo… no entiendo nada —confiesa y apoya ambas manos sobre sus mejillas para acercarse de nuevo a su rostro—, pero al mismo tiempo, siento que sí.

Sonríen ambos. Jack empieza a levantarle la camiseta. El farol, que ha quedado a un lado, alcanza a iluminar su expresión llena de inquietud y nervios. Gabriel sujeta sus muñecas y lo va guiando despacio. Los mayores les enseñan a los niños a vestirse y él, como superior de Jack, se sentía en la obligación de guiarlo para desvestirse.

La brisa parece más fría ahora que sopla sobre sus cuerpos tibios, ambos tienen la sensación de que el maizal es un muro aislante y de que la inmensidad de la noche campestre absorbería cualquiera de los sonidos que estuvieran a punto de emitir.

¿Cuánto sabe de sexo el chico de Indiana?, ¿cuánto se habla del sexo entre hombres en ese lugar perdido? Tal vez lo suficiente como para que Jack se termine de desnudar sin problemas frente a él, para dejarle acariciar sus hombros fornidos. A Gabriel le gusta sentir sus músculos y recordar cómo fue formándolos día tras día en el campo de entrenamiento.

— _Yo te amo, Gabriel_ —le dice con dificultad.

—Ya, ya —ríe y termina de quitarse la ropa—. Suficiente español para ti por hoy.

—¿No lo dije bien?

—Es tu mejor pronunciación hasta el momento, Morrison.

Las dos bocas se vuelven a encontrar, todavía como si no se conocieran pero con deseos de quedarse juntas. Gabriel pasa los dedos por el cabello rubio mientras sorbe aquellos labios delgados, uno a la vez, luego los delinea con la lengua y al final se adentra para acariciar la lengua de Jack. Recorre todo el interior, roza los dientes y luego se deja hacer para que Jack tome las riendas un rato —delicioso, porque es un cúmulo de nervios y excitación—.

—¿Estás asustado?

Jack se encoge de hombros sin querer responder.

—Sólo relájate, para eso vinimos aquí.

Gabriel lo mira y toma su mano izquierda, entrelaza los dedos y se pregunta cuánto tiempo llevan allí. Le parece que horas y que quedan muchas más antes de que salga el sol, le gustaría que todo vaya al ritmo del campo: lento y tranquilo. Acaricia el cuello de Jack con la nariz, olisqueándolo; usa la misma colonia desde siempre y el hecho de que sea un chico tan rutinario le hace reír por lo bajo. Jack le aprieta la mano y, en respuesta, Gabriel raspa suavemente su pecho con el mentón, escucha un jadeo largo y con cada segundo que pasa su miembro, al igual que el de Jack, se pone más duro.

 _Gringo hermoso_.

Frota el pulgar de su mano libre sobre una de las tetillas de Jack, repite lo mismo con la otra y baja, despacio, baja besando su vientre. Gabriel suelta su mano para poder acariciarlo por completo: los brazos, la zona de las costillas, sus muslos firmes, sus glúteos con alguna hoja de planta de maíz adherida, él también siente las hojas y la tierra sobre sus rodillas pero no le molesta. No podría haber imaginado un lugar así para hacer el amor y es por esa misma razón que lo encuentra hermoso.

—Sigue, Gabe… —pide Jack entre jadeos y separa las piernas. Gabriel se acomoda entre estas y toma su miembro caliente, pasa el pulgar por la punta y el cuerpo de Jack tiembla como si recibiera toques eléctrico. Cada movimiento, cada respuesta de su cuerpo inexperto, lo enamora más.

—Sigo, Jack —responde con ternura.

Aprieta los glúteos de Jack, ensaliva dos dedos y apoya uno sobre su entrada. El cuerpo de Jack se tensa en seguida cuando Gabriel introduce el dedo mojado, así que se acerca y apoya los labios sobre su oreja, besándola y diciéndole que se relaje. Jack asiente con la cabeza y exhala, aflojando el cuerpo hasta donde sus nervios se lo permiten. Gabriel mueve el dedo en un vaivén lento, de a ratos pasa la lengua dentro de la oreja de Jack y luego mete el segundo dedo haciendo movimientos circulares.

—Y-yo… te amo, Gabriel.

Si bien sus palabras se pierden entre jadeos y gemidos ahogados, Gabriel alcanza a oírlas todas y la dicha es tan grande que parece increíble. Lo quiere más cerca todavía, se quiere adentrar en él y que no exista ya parte de su cuerpo que no conozca. Junta ambas pelvis y marca un ritmo lento, sintiendo cómo ambos sexos se tocan. Jack arquea el cuerpo y hunde los dedos, impaciente, sobre la espalda morena, señal para que Gabriel empiece.

Lo penetra despacio, con el cuerpo tembloroso, suelta un quejido cuando los músculos de Jack se tensan haciendo una presión algo dolorosa. Se contiene de maldecir y apoya la frente sobre la de Jack, el aliento de ambos se junta cuando gimen y se miran, los ojos de Jack son celestes como el cielo de Indiana, un cielo nervioso pero que también ama, un cielo fácil de leer, pero esta vez Gabriel sabe que sólo él puede leerlo de aquella manera. Lo besa una, dos, montones de veces sobre los labios, la nariz, las mejillas rojas, su frente salada por el sudor, las orejas con las puntas misteriosamente frías. Lo devora como nunca creyó capaz de hacerlo, se apropia de todo lo que hace, de sus temblores y el vaivén torpe que empieza mientras intenta relajar el cuerpo para que el sexo de Gabriel entre un poco más.

Pronto consiguen llevar un ritmo parejo que va haciéndose más rápido. Los gemidos adoloridos de Jack cambian por otros cargados de éxtasis, acaricia el trasero de Gabriel con uno de sus pies y sus manos pasean desde los hombros hasta bajo sus caderas, deteniéndose en su cintura marcada. Gabriel baja una mano para jugar con su erección, deleitándose con cada sonido que sale de la boca de Jack, recuerda sus quejas, sus camufladas respuestas desafiantes, su ceño fruncido, todo aquello ahora sumiso y vulnerable, ama todo eso y también al Jack íntimo que tiembla y que gimotea como un adolescente cuando es penetrado por primera vez.

—M-más…

Más entonces, aunque no está muy lejos del clímax, pero Gabriel prefiere que Jack llegue primero. Las estocadas se hacen algo bruscas y cuando toca su punto más sensible siente el cuerpo de Jack retorcerse, impaciente por acabar.

—Ahora sí, presiona.

Jack obedece y la sensación corre desde su entrepierna, subiendo como una corriente que hierve por el cuerpo de Gabriel que se mueve entre espasmo y espasmo aguardando a que Jack se corra.

_«No eres, ya, la felicidad imaginada, sino la dicha permanente»_

No puede estar cien por ciento seguro de si es o no para siempre, lo que importa es que _siente_ que es así y basta. El cuerpo de Jack se relaja cuando llega al orgasmo y Gabriel suelta un gemido ronco sobre su oreja cuando luego de una última estocada se corre y deja reposar su cuerpo sobre el de Jack quien pasa sus manos temblorosas por su cabello negro y desordenado.

—No te vayas a quedar dormido —dice Gabriel en tono juguetón, jadeando, luego vuelve a besar los labios del otro.

Mañana sería difícil no comer su boca de campesino a todas horas, cuando estuvieran desayunando y tenga sabor a mermelada de manzana, cuando viajaran al pueblo para hacer las compras, cuando regresaran al cuartel y se cruzaran en los pasillos. No puede evitar preguntarle:

—¿Y mañana qué haremos, Morrison?

Jack parpadea, está agotado pero sus palabras son pensadas y sinceras.

—Lo mismo de hoy, Reyes.

Besos. Muchos besos, mientras están acurrucados sobre la tierra y mientras se visten entre risas, al retomar el camino hacia el lago y zambullirse para refrescarse. Suaves mordidas sobre los labios cuando regresan a la casa de los Morrison justo antes de que el sol comenzara a salir. Miradas pícaras, un agarrón al trasero cuando nadie mira, reír tontamente mientras beben café y sus pies se toquetean bajo la mesa.

Será el sonido del maizal meciéndose junto con el canto de los grillos lo primero que llegue a la mente de Gabriel cada vez que recuerde aquel verano en Indiana. Probablemente para Jack sean sólo ruidos que lo remitan a casa o sean demasiado cotidianos —algún día le contará que es el olor de la tierra lo que evoca a esa noche—, pero para Gabriel guardarán algo único, algo tan distinto como para garabatear más tarde en aquel viejo librito de poesía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a [Jared](http://kinesthetiacreal.tumblr.com/post/155931191345) por haberme pasado un par de fotos de la parte rural de Indiana y contarme cómo viven las personas, y como siempre, gracias a ustedes por leer hasta el final.


End file.
